Many vehicles, such as fork lift trucks, have counterweights rigidly attached to an end portion thereof. Fork lift trucks normally do not have springs between the frame and wheels, and one of the problems encountered therewith, particularly when the truck has the so-called cushioned tires thereon, is that the inertia forces of the counterweight causes jolting shock loads to be exerted on the frame when the vehicle is operated on rough surfaces. These shock loads are transmitted directly to the frame and eventually to the operator. It is desirable to reduce the shock loads on the frame. This would in turn decrease wear on the vehicle and reduce operator fatigue caused by the shocks.